Kid Hollywood
Ryan Daniels is a wrestler contracted to The GWC Non Wrestling History Kid Hollywood when he was a young kid he always liked wrestling. He would always emulate the wrestlers he would see every Saturday morning. One of his favs was Ric Flair, he always liked his "styylin' and profilin'" ways. He graduated from Oakwood High School and later attended UCLA. Major Wrestling History WVWF (WrestleView Wrestling Federation) He arrived here and he took the league by Storm. He managed to get a win over WVWF legend, Jon Michaels. He got into a feud with him but he had the backing of his stable, The Underground. He always managed to get the upper hand over Micheals, until the PPV in which he was defeated in a Street Fight. He would later leave the WVWF due to family problems YPW (Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling) Kid later returned to the wrestling world in Y-Pro a new company. He gained some popularity some wins over Y-Pro alum, Ricky Crush. Also had a match with Skyler Striker for the Y-Pro Pure Championship, and emerged victorious. But due to management issues, the YPW was forced to close its doors. PWX Kid re-emerged again, but now in PWX. At PWX's frist PPV, Breakdown, he was able to defeat Julietta Lee and Alex Williams in a Hardcore match for the PWX X-Treme Championship. After some house shows win and Breakdown II Kid was defeated by, former PWX star Matt Van Damm. Recently Kid has expressed his opinion about the WVWF and has taken part of the WVWF vs PWX war. At WVWF PPV, Reborn, He, Chris Kerrigan, and Julietta Lee defeated the Team WVWF, which consisted of Darkness King, Mr. Gamr and the WVWF Champion, Dark Prophet. Global Wrestling Coalition Ryan likes to credit his previous activities as a, "Giant Drug Induced Haze"... After a failed suicide attempt, Ryan decided to take a step back and re-evaluate his life and his lifestyle choices. he would ake this time to step away and better himself, he strengthened his relationship with his girlfriend, Jessica Hall, who he calls his, "Angel". Soon a number of vignettes started to air, hyping his return after a few months away he made his return at Kingdome Come where he brutally attacked Danny Vice and Kurt Burton. Announcing that Kid Hollywood was, "dead". After a few matches GWC Management became very impressed with his turnaround even granting him the first spot in the GWCWorld Championship Challenge, eventhough he lost in a hard fought effort against Reckless Jack. Not detoured, he tried and failed to gain the GWC Tag team Championship with a partner he picked being Doc Henry. At Vindication Ryan failed at winning the tag belts, and due to his partner being pinned he attacked him and bashed his head in with a steel chair. After his actions he gained the attention of Johnny Reb, a close friend of Doc and the current Underground Champion, Daniels after winning a match at Viva La GWC he was crowned number one contender to Reb's Underground Title. after an episode of GWC Wednesday Night Assault, he made the champion tapout crowning him the new Underground Champion, and him gaining his first title in the GWC since his debut over a year prior. Finishers *'From the Ashes' (Phoenix Splash/Corkscrew 450 splash) *'Angel's Sorrow' (Package Piledriver) *'Morphine Trip' (Dragon Clutch) Signature Moves *Rough Landing (Front Suplex Facebuster (similar to Hardy’s), then after impact hits the ropes and hits a low running front dropkick (like Roderick Strong’s Sick Kick) *Cruel Intentions (Reverse Brainbuster) *Reality Awakening (Rope Aided Rolling Cutter; lifts opp. On the top rope and apllies a reverse chinlock and does a rolling cutter(Roll the Dice, Test Drive, Last Rites, etc.) and uses to the ropes to add extra impact) *RD Special (Twisting Enziguri) *12th Step (Double Underhook Over-the-shoulder backbreaker aka Colt .45) Entrance Killswitch Engaged "This Fire Burns" Since Changing his name to Ryan Daniels * "Saints of LA" by Mötley Crüe * "Indestructible" by Disturbed Championship Succession K